culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence
The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence aired on ABC on March 19, 1975. It was one of two pilots produced for The Muppet Show. The other pilot, The Muppets Valentine Show, aired in 1974. In this half-hour variety special, the Muppets parody the proliferation of sex and violence on television. Nigel, Sam the Eagle, and hippie bassist Floyd Pepper prepare for a Pageant based on the Seven Deadly Sins, with Muppets representing the Sins -- Envy, Anger, Gluttony, Vanity, Lust, Avarice, and Sloth. Contents 1 Sketches 2 Muppet performers 3 Notes 4 Video releases 5 Credits 6 External links Sketches Mount Rushmore: The stone presidents trade jokes. At the Dance The Wrestling Match: The San Francisco Earthquake displays his winning tactics. Statler and Waldorf sit in their den. The Swedish Chef demonstrates how to make a submarine sandwich. For The Birds: Male birds try to attract females in a jazzy skit. The Electric Mayhem sing "Love Ya to Death". Theater of Things: The pencils get a new ruler. Aggression: Featuring two Heaps, tarantula-like monsters talking in gibberish. Films in Focus: A review pans the film Return to Beneath the Planet of the Pigs. The Seven Deadly Sins Pageant Muppet performers Jim Henson as Nigel, Swedish Chef, Mount Rushmore (George Washington Head), Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Kermit the Frog, Youknow Bird, Green Heap, Ernie, Woman, Hudson, and Rowlf the Dog Frank Oz as Animal, Sam the Eagle, Mount Rushmore (Theodore Roosevelt Head), Forcryingoutloud Bird, Ruler, Purple Heap, Bert, Pig, and George the Janitor Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Mount Rushmore (Thomas Jefferson Head), Monster Dancers, Statler, Whaddayasay Bird, Envy, Pencil, Gold Stalk, Gluttony, Gene Shalit Muppet, and Dr. Nauga Richard Hunt as Crazy Harry, Ohboy Bird, Hoggie Marsh, and Lust Dave Goelz as Avarice, Zoot, Righton Bird, and Brewster John Lovelady as Mount Rushmore (Abraham Lincoln Head), Anger, and Vanity Fran Brill as Female Pig, Receptionist Voice, Ohreally Bird, Pink Stalk, Leafy Green Vegetables, Whatnot Dancer, and Janice Additional Muppet performers: Rollie Krewson, Caroly Wilcox, and Jane Henson Notes Later syndicated alongside The Muppet Show. It was taped in 1974. This special introduced several new Muppets, including Nigel (who acted as host, but would eventually play a minor role as an orchestra conductor on The Muppet Show), Sam Eagle, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Animal, Swedish Chef, Statler and Waldorf, and an early version of Dr. Julius Strangepork (named "Dr. Nauga"). Old friends like Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, and Bert from Sesame Street have cameos, along with a few holdovers from the Muppets' previous pilot, such as Crazy Donald (now called "Crazy Harry"), George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, and Brewster. Early versions of Miss Piggy and Gonzo the Great can also be spotted. Video releases The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence was released on DVD in 2005, as an extra feature on the Muppet Show: Season One box set. On the box and on the DVD menus, it is referred to as The Muppet Show Pilot. Credits Producer: Jim Henson Co-Producer: Jon Stone Director: Dave Willop Writers: Jim Henson, Jon Stone, Marshall Brickman, Norman Stiles Music and Lyrics by: Joe Raposo Art Direction and Set Design: Alan Compton Muppet Performers: Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Dave Goelz, Fran Brill, John Lovelady, Rollie Krewson, Caroly Wilcox, Jane Henson Puppet Fabrication: Bonnie Lewis, Caroly Wilcox, Dave Goelz, John Lovelady, Rollie Krewson, Janet Lerman-Graff, Mari Kaestle Special Puppets: Don Sahlin Puppet Costume Designer: Bonnie Lewis Puppet Costume Fabrication: Cindy Chock, Christopher Lyall, Marianne Harms, Nancy Dickenson Special Props: Faz Fazakas, John Orberg, Larry Jameson Associate Producer: David Holman Assistant to the Producer: Audrey Peart Dickman Production Assistant: Nancy Domoff Character Designers: Michael K. Frith, Bob Taylor Lighting Designer: Dave Clark Associate Director: Lynn Klugman Technical Director: Edmund Bezares Lighting Director: Carl Gaiti Floor Manager: John Scott Sound Effects: Barbara Wood, Dick Maitland Videotape Editor: Alfred Muller Production Coordinator: Robert Levy Studio Facilities Provided By Metrotape East Henson Associates, Inc. External links The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence at Muppet Wiki Category:1975 in American television Category:The Muppets television specials Category:Television pilots Category:Screenplays by Marshall Brickman